


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [152]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e12 Line in the Sand, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack can’t hide his amusement as he watches Sam scrunch her nose up in disgust at the brown paper bag in her hands before she reseals it and sets it on the bed.





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Macaroon Day’ (31 May). Tiny missing scene for Line In The Sand.

Jack can’t hide his amusement as he watches Sam scrunch her nose up in disgust at the brown paper bag in her hands before she reseals it and sets it on the bed.

“I thought Teal’c offered to eat those yesterday,” he says from his position in the doorway.

“He did,” Sam replies through gritted teeth. “This is a fresh batch Mitchell made last night.”

With a soft chuckle, Jack makes his way into the infirmary and stops at the foot of Sam’s bed.

“Why’s he still bringing you macaroons when he knows you don’t like them?”

“Because he knows Teal’c does.”

He’s pretty sure his confusion must show because Sam gives him a small smile before she shrugs.

“Apparently Cam finds it easier to give them to me so I can give them to Teal’c, rather than Cam giving them to Teal’c himself. He said it’s ‘less weird this way’,” she finishes, drawing air quotes around Mitchell’s reasoning.

“That sounds... weird – and confusing,” he adds for good measure.

He catches Sam’s half-hearted nod before his smirk returns.

“It was nice of the guy to get you a gift.”

“Yeah, I know,” she sighs. She eyes the bag one more time before she lets her gaze slide across to Jack. “Speaking of gifts,” she says lightly, a glint appearing in her eyes. “Vala dropped by earlier. Said you’d be bringing me a gift all of your own.”

Jack’s amusement fades at Sam’s words and he frowns. “How’d she find out?”

“It’s Vala,” she replies with a pointed look.

“Hm.”

“So?”

“So?”

“So,” Sam urges. “What’d you get me?”

“Ah. Well, I don’t have anything for you _per se_ , but –”

“Jack?”

His eyebrows rise in surprise at the use of his first name on base, but he can’t help grinning.

“The doc’s have cleared you to go home.”

He waits and watches as her eyes light up. “Really?”

“Really,” he nods, taking a step closer to the bed. “But there are a couple of conditions.”

The sparkle in her eyes dims slightly, but she’s still eager to finally leave the infirmary. “What are they?”

“You have to rest – that means absolutely _no_ work.”

“Fine,” she shrugs, again surprising Jack. “What else?”

“You need someone to stay with you.”

“That’s also fine. The guys can –”

“Nuh uh,” he interrupts, waving a finger in the air. “ _I_ can stay with you.”

“You?” she frowns. “But that means –”

“That’s right, Carter,” he smirks as he steps up to her side. “Your gift is the gift of _me_. Or rather, my company, you know, since you have to rest,” he says, waggling his brow as she blushes.

“Jack?” Sam says quietly a moment later as she hooks her pinky finger around his and grins up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and take me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends the bizarre holidays for May… even if I’m late in posting this.


End file.
